Removal of worn out shock absorbers from vehicles is a problem of long standing. Presently, wrenches, nut crackers and various ratchet tools are employed. But cumbersome combinations of these tools are required, and the tools must be disposed in awkward orientations. Air chisels have been employed, but such devices are very noisy in operation. Also, acetylene torches and the like have been employed; however, there is a significant risk of fire and explosion when torches are used.